WereBraves
by TalkativeChibiko
Summary: UA. Isanami, une jeune prêtresse poursuivie, n'a pas d'autre choix que d'aller chercher de l'aide auprès de Yukimura-sama. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que le Seigneur d'Ueda est un loup-garou. Comme tous ceux qui la poursuivent. Warning: BL avec YukiRoku.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, voici la première fanfic que je poste alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Désolée s'il reste encore des fautes, je fais de mon mieux tout comme ma beta que je remercie beaucoup!

Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Brave 10 ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Un hôte plutôt hors du commun.**

Un ninja, entièrement vêtu de noir et bleu marine, zigzaguait entre les arbres. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Il resta immobile, silencieux, pendant quelques instants avant de se précipiter vers le petit lac par lequel il était passé peu de temps avant. Une jeune fille, étrange bien que jolie, portant un kimono usé qui avait dû être rose et blanc un jour, criait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait tout en courant vers le lac dans l'espoir d'échapper à ses agresseurs. Il bougea devant elle, rapidement. Deux minutes. C'est le temps dont il eut besoin pour les battre. Dès qu'il eut fini, il s'apprêta à partir mais la fille se jeta à son cou, l'en empêchant.

« Merci beaucoup! Tu viens de me sauver la vie! Lui dit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

_Non, sérieux..._

-C'est quoi ton prénom? Tu es un ninja? Est-ce que tu as un maître? Où vas-tu. Ça te dirait...

-Ferme-la, bon sang! S'écria-t-il, exaspérée par sa voix horriblement aiguë.

-Pardon..., fit-elle d'un ton pas désolé du tout. Dis, dis, tu pourrais m'accompagner au château Ueda ? S'il te plait... ils vont revenir, j'en suis sûre alors...

-Hors de question. Débrouille-toi toute seule. J'en ai rien à faire.

Il fut coupé par un gargouillement venant de son propre estomac.

-Je t'achèterai à manger! Annonça-t-elle d'une voix triomphante.

_D'accord, elle a gagné... Après tout, comment puis-je dire non à ça?_

-Ça marche. Mais seulement jusqu'à Ueda.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit cri de joie.

-En fait, je suis Isanami.

-Saizou. »

Le voyage fut très long pour Saizou. La fille avait parlé pendant deux heures sans s'arrêter ne serait-ce que cinq minutes. Il n'en pouvait plus. Donc quand il vit le château Ueda, il se sentit si soulagé qu'il aurait pu en pleurer de joie. Plaisir de courte durée, malheureusement, car _il_ apparut. Ce... singe roux. Un ninja de Koga.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? demanda celui-ci brusquement.

-Rien qui ait à faire avec toi, macaque, rétorqua Saizou.

-Je suis Sasuke Sarutobi, idiot d'Iga! Tu es sur le territoire de mon maître. Si tu ne réponds pas maintenant, je te forcerai à partir.

Son adversaire lui adressa un sourire narquois, prêt à répondre mais Isanami le coupa.

-Nous devons voir Yukimura-sama! C'est très important!

Le ninja aux cheveux roux sembla réfléchir un instant.

-D'accord. Mais au moindre geste suspect, je vous tue. »

Le trio pénétra dans une large demeure. Le ninja de Koga les entraîna devant une chambre fermée par une porte glissante faite de bambou et de papier beige. Un pièce étonnement laissée sans surveillance, pensa Saizou. Sasuke s'agenouilla devant elle et toqua doucement.

« Oui? Demanda une voix grave.

-C'est Sasuke. Je vous emmené les deux intrus.

-Hum. Fais les entrer.

Le ninja ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Saizou et Isanami d'avancer. La jeune fille s'assit rapidement au centre de la pièce face à deux hommes. Son compagnon l'imita tout en observant patiemment leurs interlocuteurs.

Celui qui portait un kimono bleu, presque défait, et assis en tailleur, était vraisemblablement le seigneur Yukimura. Son visage, marqué d'un large sourire et de deux yeux marrons brillant d'excitation, était encadré d'une chevelure, épaisse et mi-longue, brune. Légèrement derrière lui se trouvait un autre homme, assis plus formellement. Probablement son page. Saizou lui trouvait quelque chose d'étrange. Enfin mis à part ses vêtements inhabituels qui couvraient à peine son estomac et ses hanches, laissant peu de place à l'imagination. Il avait une aura inquiétante. Comme s'il... pouvait voir en vous. Maintenant, Saizou se sentait carrément mal à l'aise.

« Bien. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Demanda le jeune seigneur, le tirant hors de ses pensées.

-Yukimura-sama, nous avons besoin de votre aide! Je vous en prie! S'écria Isanami.

-Tu as besoin de son aide, ne put s'empêcher de corriger le ninja d'Iga.

-Et si vous commenciez par me dire ce qui s'est passé d'abord?

-Mon temple a été attaqué il y a une semaine. Des ninjas. Ils sortaient de partout, incendiaient tous les bâtiments. Tout le monde a été tué. Mais le prêtre a réussi à me faire sortir. Il m'a dit que vous m'aideriez, que vous sauriez quoi faire!

-Je vois. Désolée, jeune fille. Mais je ne peux rien faire. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de prendre part à une guerre inutile.

-Qu...Quoi? La voix d'Isanami avait l'air si brisée que même Saizou se sentit mal pour elle.

-Je ne suis pas non plus un monstre alors vous pouvez rester ici cette nuit. Rokuro, prépare-leur une chambre.

-À vos ordres, Yukimura-sama. »

* * *

Saizou rampa dans le sous-plafond de la chambre du seigneur. À cause de ce mec, il avait passé deux heures à calmer Isanami. Mais, bien qu'il ne lui en ait rien dit, il était persuadé que Yukimura ne leur avait pas tout révélé. Il avança doucement jusqu'à être pile au dessus de la pièce. Il approcha son visage de la paroi et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Une petite brèche lui permettant de voir à l'intérieur.

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre: seule une bougie de cire rouge l'illuminait. D'où il était, le ninja pouvait voir Yukimura, avachi sur un futon blanc et noir. Il fumait tranquillement sa pipe, tout en fixant un coin de la pièce que Saizou ne distinguait pas. Soudain, le jeune seigneur posa l'objet sur la petite table placée à côté du lit.

« Rokuro, change-toi et viens par là s'il-te-plaît, fit-il en tapotant le futon.

_Quoi? Lui et son page seraient plus que ça? _Se demanda le ninja.

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Saizou haussa les sourcils, curieux. Ce grognement n'était _définitivement _pas humain.

-Allez... tout le monde dort. C'est pas comme si on allait être dérangés. Et puis je ne risque rien. Allez, s'il-te-plaît. J'en ai vraiment envie là... »

Saizou retint avec peine un cri de surprise quand il vit un loup s'avancer vers Yukimura. Un fichu _loup_. Un loup qui se transforma, _évidemment_, en un instant, en Rokuro. Il était tellement choqué qu'il ne fit même pas attention à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux: une fois redevenu humain, le jeune homme, complètement nu, se glissa dans les bras de son ''maître''. Qui commença à embrasser ses lèvres, puis sa mâchoire, puis son cou... Enfin, jusqu'à que le page ne se redresse brusquement, attrapant ses deux lames triangulaires, qui trainaient près du futon et ne lance deux ondes d'eau en direction de Saizou.

Une douleur vive lui vrilla les oreilles. Il recula aussitôt, les mains plaqués sur les côtés de son visage. Bien que légèrement confus, il retourna dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Isanami. La jeune femme se releva, inquiète, quand elle le vit arriver ainsi. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas et lui attrapa les épaules.

« On doit se casser d'ici au plus vite. On est entrés dans un fichu repaire de loup-garous! »

* * *

Dois-je continuer?

Bye, Chibiko.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, voici le nouveau chapitre!

Bonne lecture, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

_« On doit se casser d'ici au plus vite. On est entrés dans un fichu repaire de loup-garous! »_

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Dans la tanière du grand méchant loup.**

Saizou attrapa la main d'Isanami aussi vite qu'il le put. Il ne prit même pas le temps de rassembler leurs affaires avant de l'entrainer à l'extérieur le plus rapidement possible. Tout en courant, il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille. La pauvre paraissait encore sous le choc. En même temps, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend que son gardien nous envoie dans une meute de loup-garous. Il reporta son regard devant lui et continua sa course. Enfin, à peine trente secondes car Isanami tira sur son poignet, l'intimant silencieusement de s'arrêter.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Cria-t-il.

-Il y a quelque chose de bizarre, tu ne crois pas? Demanda-t-elle, étrangement calme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Si mon maître m'a envoyé ici, il l'a fait pour une bonne raison. J'en suis sûre.

-Oui eh bien il a dû se tromper. Parce que je suis quasiment sûr que t'envoyer au beau milieu d'une meute de loup-garous qui, de toute façon, ne veulent pas t'aider, relève plutôt du meurtre prémédité.

-Non! Il n'était pas comme ça. Il avait toujours raison! S'indigna Isanami.

-Peut-être que d'habitude oui mais là il s'est planté. Lourdement. Tu ne... »

Il arrêta brusquement de parler quand un mouvement entre deux arbres à sa gauche attira son attention. Il jura mentalement. Il avait été tellement absorbé par ces fichus loups qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient suivis. Presque d'instinct, il dégaina son katana et attaqua ses adversaires, les éliminant un à un. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à qu'un d'eux se transforme en loup.

« Purée, ils sont partout! » grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il recouvrit ses esprits et se remit à assaillir leurs opposants. Il ne lui fallut d'ailleurs pas beaucoup de temps pour tous les neutraliser. Une fois terminé son combat, il se retourna pour voir comment allait son amie. Celle-ci avait le regard vide et était agenouillée au sol, dépitée. Elle semblait murmurer quelque chose. « Tout est ma faute. » entendit-il en écoutant bien. Et mince. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'apprêta à la réconforter, ou plutôt _tenter_ de la réconforter. Cependant, il fut devancé par Rokuro qui attrapa la jeune fille par les aisselles pour la remettre sur pieds. Yukimura jeta un coup d'œil amusé à l'espion.

« Sous le charme de la princesse, Saizou? Demanda-t-il, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

-La ferme, le vieux, répond-t-il en rougissant légèrement, gêné. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici?

-On vient récupérer notre repas évidemment! S'écria le seigneur.

Un cri aigu s'échappa alors de la bouche de la jeune prêtresse tandis que le ninja resserra sa prise sur le manche de son katana. Rokuro poussa un soupir bruyant, son sang-froid imperturbable de jusqu'alors envolé.

-Jeune maître, ne leur dites pas ça... comment voulez-vous qu'ils nous accompagnent maintenant?

Il fit face à Isanami et reprit:

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Notre meute n'attaque pas d'humains, contrairement à celle de vos ennemis.

-Je peux vous le garantir. Venez avec nous. Vous serez en sécurité, fait Yukimura, sérieux à présent.

-Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous ne nous attaquerez pas dans notre sommeil? Vous n'êtes que des bêtes, toi et ton page.

Le visage de Yukimura se figea, une expression pleine de colère y apparaissant.

-Tu peux me traiter autant que tu veux mais insulte encore une fois Rokuro et je t'étripe.

Le ninja frissonna malgré lui. Le seigneur était terrifiant quand il s'énervait. Mais hors de question qu'il s'excuse ou ne montre le moindre signe de faiblesse, il était un ninja d'Iga, bon sang! Alors il se contenta de détourner le regard et de grincer des dents.

-Saizou, je pense qu'on devrait les suivre, non? Souffla Isanami.

-Non, fit-il sèchement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Le ninja aurait-il peur du grand méchant loup? Plaisanta le seigneur.

-Bien sûr que non, le vieux! »

Comme pour prouver cela, il partit en direction de la demeure imposante, suivi par la jeune fille et les deux loups.

Yukimura était confortablement installé dans une salle retirée où il avait l'habitude d'accueillir ses invités. Son page s'assit près de lui et lui prépara un thé dont lui seul avait le secret. Le seigneur lui sourit tendrement avant de reporter son regard sur Isanami et Saizou. Ce dernier semblait _très_ déterminé à connaître la vérité. La jeune fille, elle, paraissait juste... nerveuse. Ce qui était plutôt normal pour quelqu'un poursuivi par une meute de loups enragés.

« Bien. Autant aller droit au but. Que voulez-vous savoir?

-Tout, répondit Saizou directement.

Yukimura soupira avant de reprendre.

-Et plus précisément?

-Je voudrais savoir pourquoi ils me poursuivent, s'il vous plaît, murmura la prêtresse.

-Voyons voir... Tu... tu es une sorte de maître pour nous. Tu as un pouvoir sur nous dont tu ne connais certainement même pas l'existence.

-Explique-nous alors, le vieux.

-Ton pouvoir est inactif tant que tu n'es pas le partenaire, enfin accouplée, à un loup. Si tu l'étais, tu deviendrais la Grande Louve. Tu pourrais dominer tous les loups, les faire plier à la moindre de tes exigences,... Enfin, tous sauf ton partenaire.

-Ils me veulent pour que je sois la femme de l'un d'eux et que je leur offre ce pouvoir, si je comprends bien. C'est ça? dit la jeune fille, en déglutissant bruyamment.

-Exactement.

-Et toi tu la veux pour ça aussi? Cracha Saizou.

-Je pensais que tu avais remarqué tout à l'heure quand tu nous as espionné du plafond.

-Quoi!?

Le seigneur esquissa un sourire narquois devant le rouge qui colorait les joues du ninja qui devait certainement se rappeler ce qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt.

-Tu sais que Rokuro et moi sommes très... proches.

-Yukimura-sama!

-T'inquiètes Rokuro. Ce serait mieux qu'ils sachent que tu es mon partenaire et mon bêta(1). Ça évitera bien des malentendus.

Le page devint rouge tomate et baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard de Isanami et Saizou.

-Oh, fit la jeune fille qui n'était pas du tout au courant.

-Mouais. Pourquoi vous nous aidez alors? Interrogea le ninja, un peu vexé de ne pas avoir réalisé.

-Parce que je ne veux pas laisser Date récupérer Isanami et contrôler toutes les meutes, répliqua le seigneur d'un ton qui fit comprendre à Saizou qu'il trouvait sa question idiote.

-Tss...

-Bon, vous pouvez disposez et dormir dans la chambre que Rokuro vous a préparé plus tôt. »

Les deux invités se levèrent et allèrent se coucher. Ou du moins méditer sur tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, Yukimura attrapa le poignet de son partenaire pour l'attirer à lui. Le loup se laissa faire, se glissant dans l'étreinte apaisante de son alpha(1). Il attendait ça depuis que Saizou les avait surpris avant l'attaque. Le seigneur baissa la tête et déposa quelques baisers dans le cou de son amant. Puis il l'embrassa passionnément. Il s'apprêtait à recommencer quand Rokuro le regarda dans les yeux.

« Yuki, tu es sûr que c'était une bonne idée de tout leur dire? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Rokuro. Ils doivent savoir. Et puis maintenant, ils sont assez effrayés pour rester ici... Arrêtons de parler de ça, d'accord? Un peu de temps pour nous, maintenant... »

Il emprisonna à nouveau les lèvres de son amant dans les siennes puis l'allongea sur le lit pour une longue nuit en perspective.

* * *

(1) Dans mon histoire, l'alpha est le ''chef'' de la meute et le bêta son partenaire et bras droit.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Une petite review (ne serait-ce que pour me dire si vous avez aimé ce chapitre)?


End file.
